herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yppopland
yppopland is full of different colour. yppopland is just a place with one building. it is all under ground and goes very deep into the ground. yppopland should be kept very tidy there should not be any thing on the floor. all the rooms have nothing in it so if you go to a room it is just plain. there are lots of lakes,rivers and pools in the area around yppopland. in those rives ext there are fish and sometimes squids living in them. don't be scared of the living things in yppopland such as animals, they are all good and they have never ever hurt someone. food the food in yppopland is rear you do not have it much and you probably have never heard of it it is called Fobmas so fobmas is a type of fish. they have that a lot sometimes they have squid and they do have fish a lot. they do have pasta and pizza quite a lot and they have curry. and then for pudding they always have cookies they only have cookies for pudding they have nothing else. for there snaks in the day they have crisps, sweets, choclate or biscuits where it is yppopland is in a place called vianage and yppopland is a small place with one under ground building. so that little place is in vianage and vianage is a really big and it is not just one place in it there is four places in vianage. the name came from a man who lived ages ago like 1,000,000 years ago and his name was vianage he lived in yppopland and when he was 80 he moved somewhere else and was never seen because he had died but when he was in yppopland he lived in that under ground house so that under ground place in yppopland has been here since god made the world. what they do most of the days in yppopland all they really do is go out somewhere in vianage for a nice day shopping or out for lunch or something like that but when they just want to stay in yppopland they stay in side or they go out side and sunbath because in yppopland/vianage its sunny every day and there is only 4% of rain a year.there is not much in yppopland to do but in vianage there is a lot to do. shops in vianage in vianage they don't have super markets and those types of things they get there food from swimming pools so at a swimming pool they would have 7 room so the seven are the swimming pool room where the pool is,the girls room, the boys room,a room where you watch people swim,a cafe,the room where you pay,and a little food shop and they have there food on the floor in little tubs so that is where you get your food from. to get clothes it is the same. most of the time the shops are all in the same place but sometimes not.they still have clothes shops like topshop or newlook or H&M or river island or primark so they still have those shops that you might go and shop. and all the rest of the shops are still normall in the same place and stuff.